John F. Kennedy
JFK was a US-president for the Democratic party, who initiating the program for the Moon Landing and was a major political leader facilitating the defeat of the Former Soviet Union. Cold War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bay_of_Pigs_Invasion Assassination |Wikipedia:/en/Assassination of John F. Kennedy> :"John Fitzgerald Kennedy, the 35th President of the United States, was assassinated on November 22, 1963, at 12:30 p.m. Central Standard Time in Dallas, Texas, U.S." *Deaths‎: ‎John F. Kennedy; ‎J. D. Tippit : Date‎: ‎November 22, 1963; 55 years ago of 2019; 12:30 ... :Location‎: ‎Dealey Plaza, Dallas, Texas, U.S. Family Robert F. Kennedy :"Robert Francis Kennedy was an American politician and lawyer who served as the 64th United States Attorney General from January 1961 to September 1964, and as a U.S. Senator from New York from January 1965 until his assassination in June 1968." * Born: 20 November 1925, Brookline, Massachusetts, United States * Assassinated: 6 June 1968, Good Samaritan Hospital, Los Angeles, California, United States" Assassination |WashingtonPost:/Jackman2018/Who killed Bobby Kennedy? His son RFK Jr. doesn’t believe it was Sirhan Sirhan.> “I went there because I was curious and disturbed by what I had seen in the evidence,” said Kennedy, an environmental lawyer and the third oldest of his father’s 11 children. “I was disturbed that the wrong person might have been convicted of killing my father. My father was the chief law enforcement officer in this country. I think it would have disturbed him if somebody was put in jail for a crime they didn’t commit.” :"Though Sirhan confirmed at his trial in 1969 that he shot Kennedy, he claimed from the start that he had no memory of doing so. And midway through Sirhan’s trial, prosecutors provided his lawyers with an autopsy report that launched five decades of controversy: Kennedy was shot at point-blank range from behind, including a fatal shot behind his ear. But Sirhan, a 24-year-old Palestinian immigrant, was standing in front of him. Was there a second gunman? The debate rages to this day." :"But the legal system has not entertained doubts. A jury convicted Sirhan of first-degree murder and sentenced him to death in 1969, which was commuted to a life term in 1972. Sirhan’s appeals have been rejected at every level, as recently as 2016, even with the courts considering new evidence that has emerged over the years that as many as 13 shots were fired — Sirhan’s gun held only eight bullets — and that Sirhan may have been subjected to coercive hypnosis, in a real-life version of “The Manchurian Candidate.” :His case is closed. His lawyers are now launching a long-shot bid to have the Inter-American Court of Human Rights hold an evidentiary hearing, while Schrade is hoping for a group such as the Innocence Project to take on the case. A spokesman for the Innocence Project said that the organization does not discuss cases at the consideration stage. :In the final court rejection of Sirhan’s appeals, U.S. Magistrate Judge Andrew J. Wistrich ruled, “Even if the second shooter’s bullet was the one that killed Senator Kennedy, Sirhan would be liable murder as an aider and abettor.” And if Sirhan was unaware of the second shooter, Wistrich wrote that the scenario of a second gunman who shot Kennedy “at close range with the same type of gun and ammunition as Sirhan was using, but managed to escape the crowded room without notice of almost any of the roomful of witnesses, lacks any evidentiary support.”" Robert F. Kennedy, Jr. |Wikipedia:/en/Robert F. Kennedy, Jr.> American attorney :"Robert Francis Kennedy Jr. is an American environmental attorney, author, and activist. Kennedy serves as president of the board of Waterkeeper Alliance, a non-profit environmental group that he helped found in 1999." Category:USA Category:US Presidents Category:Imperialism Category:Capitalism Category:Liberalism Category:Neoliberalism